masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Temporaryeditor78/maximizing war assets w/o multiplayer
primarily for my own use only, feel free to use whatever info here as you see fit. straight ME-ME2-ME3 game, ME3 DLC excluded except from ashes 1) cure/sabotage genophage a) wrex lives - wrex: 30 points - krogan mercs: 75 points b) wrex died (me1) - wreav: 25 points - cure sabotaged: 150 points (salarian 1st fleet) - mordin lives: 25 points debunked, see below 2) save/abandon council (me1) a) council saved - destiny ascension: 70 points - 1st, 3rd, 5th alliance fleets: -75 points penalty - salarian 3rd fleet: 125 points - 120 points total b) council died - admiral mikhailovich: 25 points - stg task force: 70 points - 95 points total 3) DO NOT punch khalisah al-jilani EVER (the temptation...): +5 points 4) recruit michel instead of chakwas (no more brandy toast). 5) hand over your virmire survivor to hackett (no more character dev). 6) kirrahe lives or dies (me1) a) kirrahe lives - major kirrahe: 20 points b) kirrahe dies and you get lt. tolan in sur'kesh base on me3 - salarian STG: 35 points 7) support decisions - dock officer instead of refugee. - xen instead of tali. - gerrel instead of raan. - worried merchant at aegohr munitions + militia proposal w/ spectre approval. - angry c-sec officer instead of patient c-sec officer. - reluctant civilian instead of gung-ho civilian. - apollo's cafe manager instead of c-sec officer. 8) never give aeian t'goni a gun. 9) deny pvt. talavi's reassignment request. (her brother's already dead) 10) allers interviews - 1st interview: +5 to either turian or krogan assets. - 2nd interview: +5 to either alliance marines or 5th fleet. - 3rd interview: +5 to either geth infantry or ships. - not kicking her off the boat ever: 5 points till the end. 11) rewrite/destroy geth heretics (me2) -doesn't matter, +-150 on geth fleet translates to -+150 across the three quarian fleets. 12) conrad verner - KEEP HIM ALIVE (me1, me2) - retrieve gavin hossle's data (me1) - loot all of matriarch dilinaga's writings (me1) - buy elkoss combine license (me1) - - point a gun at his face (me1), shoot his foot (me2) - dealing with jenna optional (me1) if you want conrad killed (me3) - total: 5 WHOPPING POINTS didn't bother putting all other decisions as most would be no-brainers that would lower or raise your EMS accordingly. all info distilled from the War Assets and Spectre Terminal pages. POINTS TOTAL a) alien - terminus: 200 - batarian: 155 - citadel defense force: 217 - drell/hanar: 58 - the rest from quests: 370 - 1000 POINTS b) alliance - alliance engineering corps: 290 - 103rd marines: 145 - 1st fleet: 103 - 3rd fleet: 105 - kahlee sanders: 30 - biotic company: 75 - 5th fleet: 108 - allers 2nd interview: 5 - normandy: 115 - minerals: 100 - khalisah: 10 - chakwas: 10 - virmire squadmate: 25 - eden prime: 100 - one-shots from quests and perfected imports: 480 - 1701 POINTS c) asari - 2nd fleet: 123 - 6th fleet: 130 - destiny ascension: 70 - the rest from quests and perfected imports: 345 - 668 POINTS d) crucible - conrad verner: 5 - ai relays: 45 - reaper brain: 110 - the rest: 655 - 815 POINTS e) ex-cerberus: 260 POINTS f) geth and quarian assets geth - allers 3rd interview: 5 - base strength: 510 quarian - civilian fleet: 150 - heavy fleet: 175 - patrol fleet: 150 - xen and koris: 50 - legion loyalty mission modifier: 300 points - 1,340 POINTS ----'5784 straightforward points at this juncture' g) krogan - wreav: 25 - if wrex lived, 30 + 75 = 105. - grunt: 25 - aralakh company: 50 - krogan 1st div: 50 - krogan klans: 340 - urdnot: 300 - 790 POINTS - wrex lived, 870 POINTS. h) turian - 6th fleet: 143 - 7th fleet: 135 - the rest: 355 - 633 POINTS i) salarian - 1st fleet: 150 - if wreav = leader, fool him to get this. - 3rd fleet: 133 - mordin: 25 - if wreav = leader, persuasion check on tuchanka only an asset if BOTH eve and wrex dead; you'll have to kill him to sabotage cure ;_; note: dead eve = -50 assets minimum, negating mordin's benefit alive - salarian stg: 35 - kirrahe lived, 20. - 318 POINTS - genophage cured + kirrahe, 153 POINTS (or just let kirrahe die and get tolan instead so this becomes 168 POINTS) + allers 1st interview modifier (turian/krogan): 5 wrex alive only nets . moral and character development decisions vs stats hoarding. i haet you bioware. wreav instead of wrex and tolan instead of kirrahe actually improves your EMS?! wtf. :/ additional notes *two possibly bugged assets currently exist: riley's spectre commendation, and warning people on the citadel (citadel defense force). authorizing the former does nothing, datamining the latter reveals 0 war asset points. it's possible we might be able to squeeze more points in a future patch should these issues be addressed. *since i wrote this before the extended cut was released i nearly threw a hissy fit at the injustice. but then again the lowered asset requirements for certain endings have long since appeased me. whatever i choose, 3100+ EMS is not that hard to achieve now. non-import default choices ME3 game because one day i got bored and decided to play through such a game for kicks. colonist-solesurvivor-vanguard-manshep ftw. *alien: **no rachni queen. kill the breeder she's indoctrinated. if you don't want to lower your krogan and alliance asset points further. (-100) **no bring down the sky, no balak (-15) surprise, balak reveals his first name if you never did BDTS. and in a fresh game you never did. **volus bombers vs turian colony: pick volus bombers for less deductions. no way to get both. (-10) **no destiny ascension, old council assumed dead. but negated by earth's fleets being full strength, the calculations already done above (only -25) **jondum bau or hanar homeworld: pick hanar homeworld. no way to get both. (-40) *alliance: **your normandy has no upgrades and you never picked up any minerals (50/115 and 0/100) **you never did arrival so hackett dispatches some of 103rd marine division to bahak. (-50) **no david archer. (-5) **no jack. (-25) **prangley dies. (-5) **no kasumi. (-25) **no zaeed. (-25) **your virmire survivor -may- die because udina frames you and you'll have a hard time passing the reputation checks (-25) virmire survivor can live provided you visited them at least once and you pass reputation checks. **no zhu's hope colonists and shiala. (-30) *asari: no change if you play it right **except no samara. falere is all alone in the ruined monastery. (-25) *crucible **no conrad. (-5) **kenneth and gabby dead -> no optimized eezo capacitors (-15) **game assumes collector base destroyed. you get reaper heart instead of brain. (-10) *ex-cerberus **kelly dead -> no ex-cerberus engineers. (-10) **no gavin archer, he suicides period (-25) **miranda dies no matter your efforts to support her (-25) *geth - you just don't geth them. pick quarians instead. peace impossible. (-660) *krogan **wrex died, you get wreav. sabotage genophage cure for max assets and convince mordin to live. **eve dies. maelon cure never dealt with. (-50) **no grunt in the first place. (-25 grunt, -25 aralakh company) *quarian - no change if you play it right. no deductions because you never did anything with the geth on ME2 because you never imported anything. *salarian **no stg task force because thane died, kirrahe died, salarian councilor esheel dies. (-70) **you don't get salarian 3rd fleet because valern died in me1. mutually exclusive with stg task force, which is what you're supposed to get but you won't. **convince mordin to live, you offset eve dying by +25. reputation check. **in short the only things you'll be getting are: 1st fleet, mordin, salarian stg. (150+25+35=210) *turian - no change other than that already noted above and you need 3.1k EMS for the shepard breath scene. you're forced to promote at least two characters in multiplayer in order to get it. or sink in some more cash for ME:infiltrator and/or datapad. ah well. interestingly, the citadel defense force asset remains unchanged in both fresh and chained ME3 games. 217 points just for supporting this and that and fetching what needed to be found. additional ADDITIONAL notes *it appears the upcoming leviathan DLC will be something big. i fully expect it to be packing a couple of war assets. hopefully rendering even a nonimport nonmultiplayer ME3 game's endings complete and this "guide" moot and pointless. based on what just happened now it is. :3 2012-nov-14: half-explored exploits due to leviathan it's now possible to retain wrex AND get salarian support (1st fleet) without wrex ever getting killed on the citadel all the way until endgame. the drawback is that you'll never get to return to the citadel again for the fetch quests/whatever business you have there after a certain point (also, mordin dead by your own hand ;_;). this -may- be mitigated by careful mission planning and execution. #you sabotaged the genophage cure and wrex is the leader. proceed normally. #you've just finished Priority: Rannoch. do every sidequest and fetch mission available up to this point. #go meet the asari councilor for Priority: The Citadel III. complete every mission on the citadel as your opportunities to do so are very limited if you don't want wrex to die. if you got miranda mail (hologram meeting at this point) meet with her asap as well. if not, read on. # instead of taking the rapid transport to the normandy or going back there through the docking bay (in which wrex will appear out of nowhere to get killed) do that mission instead and at its conclusion head straight back to the normandy. additional note: Citadel: Aria T'Loak also counts. #do Priority: Thessia and the sidequest that should pop up (N7: Communication Hub). by this time you should have miranda's 3rd email so you should be prepared to spend another bryson's lab mission to get another pass at the citadel. you might want to finish the actual leviathan missions on namakli and/or despoina at this point incidentally. #Priority: Cerberus Headquarters -> citadel unavailable -> Priority: Earth. be prepared to see wrex in the ruins of london as if he never realized the cure was fake O_O i'm saying "half-explored" because i've tried up to step 4 of the procedure and i haven't the patience yet to fully complete the series. it's easily verifiable that whenever you go back to the normandy using a bryson's lab mission it bypasses any dock confrontations you might have. i'd say i made a fairly accurate extrapolation of events with regards to this. wrex alive in london after procedure. note that i'm still playing at patch 1.3, as far as i know nothing noteworthy was changed in singleplayer in patch 1.4. also, lol procedure for paltry ~150 asset points. DLCs i already factored in from ashes since it's as good as intrinsically tied to the story, day one dlc notwithstanding. plus the fact i made this blog over a year ago when it's the only SP DLC available. as for the rest, the numbers from omega, leviathan and citadel DLCs are straightforward additions that give another 1095 TMS. Category:Blog posts